Close your eyes forever
by Silverstorm's Fury
Summary: Takes place in episode eight, what should have happened. First Ouran fic, and songfic.


I do not own OHSHC or it's characters, that belongs to Bisco Hatori. All quotes mentioned belong to the dubbed version of the anime. This is my take on what should have happened at the beach instead.

Close your eyes forever

A storm was brewing on the horizon, the clouds dark and ominous. The sound of distant thunder couldn't be heard over the sounds of the young girl throwing up. '_How pleasant, if she weren't so bent on annoying that idiot she would have paid attention to the amount she was eating,' _The young man thought, being sat in a chair drying his hair. He heard the tap turn off and the door open to reveal the girl in question.

"Are you ok?" The man suddenly asked her. She went wide eyed at the dark haired man who was shirtless before her, and into a low bow "I apologize sir, I didn't mean to intrude.

'_Just like her' _he thought. "Don't be silly, its just me" She quickly stood back up "Kyoya-Senpai? Senpai, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today." She sounded almost defeated.

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." Kyoya said coolly before taking a drink of water to hide that he too, was in fact, worried as well. _'If she only knew the truth, would she walk away, or welcome this dark soul to her heart." _

"Though I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks. They almost beat them half to death." He had said that last part with a small laugh. "And because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They were looking forward to this trip, and we don't want to disappoint them." Kyoya said as he walked towards the switch on the wall.

"I'll pay you back for the flowers Senpai." '_Of course he would only think of the money'_

"Each bouquet cost me 50,000, that's a grand total of 600,00 yen Haruhi." He said her name as he slid the switch off, effectively throwing them in the dark.

"Eh, why'd you turn the lights off?" She sounded a bit worried, '_Good, maybe she'll learn something' "_If you want to, you can pay me back with your body." He said, bending eye level with her. He was nervous inside, a quivering mess. He hoped this to go in his favor, but they were both too rational for their own good. He grabbed her wrist and flung her to the bed, trapping her body underneath his own.

_Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understandIs it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy?_

_Heaven, is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for youWhat am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy? _

She looked up into a never ending abyss of emotion for once not hidden by glasses. Haruhi could see the loneliness in his eyes, and see the walls he built up with years of practice. Her eyes widened, and a gasp slipped her lips when she thought she caught a sliver of desire in the onyx orbs. A glimmer of hope settling in the base of her mind, leaving almost as soon as it came. '_What would he have to gain from it? I'm just a commoner, I..I think I love him, but maybe it's the crab making me delirious.' She closed her eyes against the storm of thoughts, hoping that when she opened them, nothing would change. _

Kyoya had her pinned beneath him, his breathing heavy. The desire which threatened to spill out he barely restrained under a guise of a villain. Her smell intoxicating him, if he could just reach out, maybe… "Surely you aren't so naïve to actually believe a persons sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." '_Of course, deflect and deny, damn upbringing!' _He kicked himself for the overly aloof response and waited with bated breath, hoping she wouldn't see past his hard exterior.

_If I close my eyes foreverWill it all remain unchanged?If I close my eyes foreverWill it all remain the same? _

_Sometimes, its hard to hold on, so hard to hold on to my dreamsIt isn't always what it seems when you're face to face with me_

_Like a dagger you stick me in the heart and taste the blood from my bladeAnd when we sleep would you shelter me in your warm and dark embrace? _

Haruhi took a sharp breath and closed her eyes for a moment against the pain in her chest. When she opened them again he almost looked pained. She wanted to save him, and shelter herself at the same time. '_If he doesn't kill me for this first'_ She reached up and drew her arms around him, pulling until his arms gave out, hugging him close and tight. '_I'm here, you don't have to pretend' _She said in that one move. Kyoya gasped when he felt her small arms embrace him, his resolve broke in record time and his arms came buckling, and wrapping their way around her. Haruhi closed her eyes once more, and her grip tightened. She felt safe and warm, she never wanted to let go. She dug her nails in his back as an unspoken question.

_Will you ever take me?_

Kyoya wanted to, god did he want to, but something told him that she would only hurt him in the end, and leave him for that idiot Tamaki. He instead breathed in her scent, and pushed away, her hands falling away once more.

_No I just can't take the pain _Her eyes locked with his, imploring to give them a chance, to give her a chance. Emotions of love and loyalty at only him, promises swimming in their chestnut depths.

_Would you ever trust me?_

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, reminding her of her earlier folly. She flushed and looked away. His eyes softened for moment, relishing in his power over her. _'I can't, they would never allow it, I could never allow it.'_ His eyes hardened once more as he got up and walked away. Looking over his shoulder and locking eyes once more. _'No, this isn't what you want"_

_No I'll never feel the same (oh)_

Haruhi looked back just as hard, resolved not to cry in front of him. She knew he was a good man, knew that he was trying to protect his pride, but it still angered her. She sat up quickly, patting down her mussed hair and fixing her clothes. _'I won't run away anymore' _A new light shining in the chocolate orbs, her eyebrow creasing in thought.

_I know I've been so hard on youI know I've told you liesIf I could have just one more wishI'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes _

_Earlier that afternoon Haruhi was gathering shells still, happily in her own world and thoughts of the feast to come. "Haruhi look up here!" She turned to see three of our clients on the cliff above waving and smiling. "It's dangerous up there, be careful" She yells out. She start to maneuver, and climb when one of them scream, getting there in time to see a couple of ruffians grab at them. Haruhi throws the bucket of shells she had been collecting at the two teens making them turn around. "Why don't you quit bothering them, weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone." She was livid, to think two punks like that could take advantage of girls like that. "Haruhi!" "You little runt!" They targeted Haruhi, giving one of the girls time to run. They grabbed her by the wrist and swung her towards the cliff. She was a little scared, but the safety of the girls came first, she didn't care what happened to her at that point. _

"_What are you going to do now loser?" She held her ground, willing not to go over the edge before the other two were safe. "Don't hurt him!" One screamed, "Now don't try to act all tough sissy boy." 'Just a little longer, shouldn't be long now' she thought through the haze of slipping adrenaline. "I got an idea kid, how'd you like to take a dip?" He was right in her face, his breath reeked of alcohol. "Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled "I hope you can swim." He shoved her off the cliff face into the ocean below. Hitting the water Haruhi blacked out, the last of her strength draining from her body. _

_She came to in Tamaki's arms and vaguely heard words exchanged, and "doctor". "Let me down, I don't need a doctor, I'm fine guys." Tamaki got in her face then, yelling about her gender and stupidity. Instead of apologizing for endangering herself, and quite possibly the girls, she got mad. She yelled back, she sounded ungrateful and childish. Even in the dining hall, she was oblivious._

_If she could, she would take it all back, she would be a little less proud, and a little more dependent. She regretted everything, though Kyoya assured her he wasn't worried in the least. 'That's a lie, just like me being ok earlier' she thought. That's what got her back to the present, her ever growing problem of proving a point. _

"I don't believe you, Senpai." Haruhi took a confident step towards Kyoya, keeping their eyes locked. "I don't know what you mean" He said with all the aloofness he could, though his hammering heart was saying different. She kept walking towards him, never breaking eye contact, she attentively put a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. He looked down at her with wide eyes, not quite believing what he saw. Desire stared him right back in the face, and he was at a loss as what to do now. She just smiled warmly at him, before placing her other hand on his neck and jerking him down to meet her lips. The shock and pleasure coursed through both as they stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. Pulling back Kyoya touched a hand to his lips, and let a small smile grace his features. Haruhi on the other hand was a nervous wreck, her legs threatening to collapse at any moment. He turned and walked towards the door, locked it and turned back. With the smile still on his face, growing even more at the wide-eyed look upon her face, he walked back to her, picking her up and laying her down on the bed.

_If I close my eyes foreverWill it all remain unchanged?If I close my eyes foreverwill it all remain the same? (Oh yeah)_

_Close your eyes...Close your eyes...You gotta close your eyes for me... _

He grabbed her face, and they kissed once more, this one more tender. He pulled back and looked down on her. Her eyes were closed, and all traces of worry and stress were gone, replaced with a smile that lit up the room. The first signs of the storm finally making an appearance with a loud crash. Instantly the smile was gone, replaced with a look of fear so great it tugged at his heart painfully. He grabbed her quickly and hugged her body close, whispering in her ear all the while. "Close your eyes for me, sleep angel, it will all be done when you wake, you gotta close your eyes for me." And she did, breathing his scent deeply and listening to the sound of his voice, ever deep, ever calm, lulling her to sleep finally. He looked down at her once more, kissing her eyelids before settling back in and falling asleep himself. Peaceful for the first time he could ever remember, wondering if everything would remain the same in the morning.


End file.
